The Reason why Hermione Granger failed an Exam
by mrs.potter47
Summary: Hermione Granger is not the girl who would let distarctions keep her from studying. But a certain gorgeous distraction just might.


As we all know, Hermione Granger is one talented, smart and never to fail an exam kind of girl

As we all know, Hermione Granger is one talented, smart and never to fail an exam kind of girl. But in some circumstances, she might fail after all. What could possibly distract the great Hermione Granger? Her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sure knows not to disturb her during her study time. But maybe a boy who thinks too high of himself can actually convince himself that he can distract _the_ Hermione Granger from studying.

A thud was heard when Draco Malfoy closed the door to the Head's Common Room. The other person in the room did not seem to notice his presence. She was so engrossed in the book she was reading that made her brows furrow in deep concentration.

"Ahem." Draco's smooth velvet voice said.

Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Ahem." He said again. Louder this time.

This seemed to get her attention.

"What?" said her irritated voice.

"I was just thinking that maybe you're over studying a bit. You need to relax for just a minute." He said smoothly. Any _normal_ girl would stop whatever she's doing to follow this boy. But I guess she isn't _that _normal.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't even started yet." She answered defensively. Draco managed to walk to the back of the sofa she was sitting on while she was answering.

"I can see you tense muscles. You should rest for a while. I promise I won't take much of your precious time." He said soothingly.

"Okay. I guess a few minutes won't hurt. And pray tell, what are you planning on doing to relax me?" she asked.

"I was thinking of showing you my expertise on massaging." He answered slyly.

This made Hermione shiver a bit.

"Okay. Let's see your massaging expertise then." She challenged.

She faced the back of the sofa so that he could reach her whole back easily.

Draco smirked and started massaging her shoulder blades. He could feel the knots coming off. Hermione was fighting a moan.

_This feels good. I could get used to this. _Hermione thought

Draco moved his hands to her upper back and started tying off the knots. He checked at Hermione's face to see her reaction. He got the reaction he wanted. Her eyes were closed and she was nibbling her lower lip to keep herself from moaning. Draco's smirk even grew wider.

"You can moan, you know. I won't mind." He said slyly.

Hermione blushed. Just as he said this, his hands moved to her lower back and up to her spine. She couldn't contain it any longer. She moaned. A very sexy moan in this case. Her blush grew deeper.

"See, Granger. It's not so hard to show some emotion."

But she doesn't know that that single moan made Draco very uncomfortable and affected him greatly.

She made another moan. More sensual than the other one.

Now, Draco was fighting a moan himself.

He slid his hands on her shoulder blades again. But her blouse was irritating him.

"Would you mind if I'd remove your blouse?" he asked.

"Well. I am wearing a bra underneath. So, I guess that's okay."

So, Draco removed it. With her help of course.

It was NOT okay.

Draco was aroused now. She was wearing a simple purple bra. He wondered if she wore matching undies. _Ugh! Bad Draco! _He thought.

Hermione was unbelievingly oblivious to the fact that she was driving Draco crazy.

And Draco was about to drice her crazy, too. He slowly removed his shirt and flashed her his biceps, broad chest and to-die for abs.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"It's only fair. We're both shirtless." He answered truthfully.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. But her blush stayed in place.

Draco continued to massage her back. More sensually this time.

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

She moaned again as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

He continued to plant soft kisses on her neck and down to her back. Just above the clasp of her bra. She continued to moan when he nibbled her ear.

Drcao faced her an kissed her roughly on the lips. It was rough but very passionate. And very arousing for Draco's sake.

"Malfoy..no….study…exams…" Hermione murmured in between kisses.

"Don't….worry…smart.." His voice slurred as he started kissing her jawline.

She let out a _very, very _sexy moan which pushed Draco to his limits.

He hastily wrapped her long, lean, smooth legs around his waist. She Digged her fingertips to his blonde head.

Draco clasped his left hand on her bum while his other hand was placed on her lower back. He carried her to his room, his lips never leaving hers.

He kicked the door shut and pushed her back against the door.

"It's totally your fault if I fail tomorrow." She whispered in his ear.

"How can you think of that in the heat of the moment?" he asked incredulously.

He pushed himself harder on her so her back was flat on the wall. She could feel his arousal pressed on her lower abdomen.

He started walking them and lied them on the bed. Since Hermione was wearing no shoes, Draco kicked his aside.

He unclasped her purple bra and threw it aside. Her nipples hardened at his icy stare. He started kissing her nipples which made Hermione very aroused as well.

She rolled them over so she was now on top. She straddled him and unbuckled his belt. She unzipped his pants and threw it on the floor.

He doesn't like her being in control. So her rolled them over and unzipped her shorts which revealed matching purple undies. That made him smirk.

Hermione used her legs to slide Draco's boxers off. He was now stark naked on top of her. He, in return, ripped off her undies and threw it on the opposite wall.

Hermione gasped at his aggressiveness.

They spent the night moaning each other's names and cuddling under the sheets.

Hermione woke with sunshine hurting her eyes. She covered them with her hand and stood up to close the curtains. She then realized that she was totally naked. Unfortunately, that exact moment, Draco decided to wake up.

"Wow. A beautiful morning, indeed." He said sleepily. Early in the morning. He was already smirking.

Hermione jumped and ran to the bed, under the sheets.

"Another round?" he asked seductively.

She smacked his head. "I haven't studied for Potions yet. Dammit!"

Draco, rubbing his head, said, "Chill. You'll do fine. You always do."

That calmed Hermione a bit. "Well. I ought to take a shower and get dressed. You should, too."

"Want some company in there?" Draco asked, smirking, yet again.

She threw him a pillow as an answer.

Lunch…

"Wow, Hermione. Thought I'd never see the day. I got higher marks than you. Is Snape really that infuriated at you?!" Ron said, chuckling. Obviously, he was enjoying this.

"Shut up, Ronald! It was stupid Malfoy's fault." Hermione said, fuming.

"Oh? You guys had a little lover's quarrel?" Harry teased.

"Ugh! No, actually. It was the exact opposite."

Harry and Ron looked very confused for a moment. Then, realization hit them.

"Oh." They both said.

"Yes. An Oh, indeed." She said, still fuming.

She looked down at her paper that had a big T on top. Troll. Her very first failing mark.

She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her.

When he caught her eye. He winked.

**a/n: **hope you guys enjoyed that.: please review.


End file.
